Attack on Feels
by Akkita
Summary: Levi x Reader one-shot! Guess what? You are a member of the 105th corps, you just graduated, and now Levi wants you for his squad.


**Levi x Reader! My very first x reader fiction (and my first one-shot). Let me know what you think!**

 **I ran this through two spell and grammar checks, but things can still slip by. If you notice anything please let me know and I will fix it.**

You splashed cold water on your face in an effort to wake yourself up. Generally, mornings weren't hard for you but training yesterday had your entire body begging for mercy. You dried off, your hair dripping water. "Screw brushing." You sighed as you pulled back the mess into a ponytail.

Levi was brushing his teeth, he felt somewhat preoccupied. He cleaned up the bathroom before leaving to get his DM leather on. "Could they make this crap any more complicated?" He seethed.

He pulled on his boots with a sigh and adjusted his cravat in the mirror, "Today's the day (Y/N) joins my squad." he noticed his face went a shade of pink and scowled, "Dang it, why does she make me feel like that?" he ran his fingers through his hair and let out a frustrated grunt.

"So, (Y/N)," Evea began, "I can't believe we graduated just two days ago!" Evea's constant happy-go-lucky attitude wore you out, but you loved your friend anyway.

"I know right!" You replied with fake excitement.

You were attracted to that Corporal Levi guy, but he seemed to evilly stare at you. It gave you the creeps and kept you on edge when he was around. Evea, being your best friend, knew all about it. And boy does she like to rag you on it.

"Levi's here." she said, beaming.

"Thanks, really." You said with a sarcastic tone, subconsciously adjusting your ponytail.

"He's coming this way! Act natural!" She squealed.

"I am acting natural! You're the one freaking!" You exclaimed in a whisper.

"Cadet (Y/N), can I have a word with you in private?" Levi asked. Your heart skipped a beat and you could tell Evea was about to burst.

"Yes, sir." You said, getting up from your spot at the table in the dining hall.

As you both walked out you could feel all eyes on you, except for Mikasa's and Sasha's. Mikasa was always too busy looking out for Eren and ignoring Jean hitting on her, and Sasha was too busy shoving food in her face. It would surprise you if she even knew Levi had walked in.

It ran through your mind what the Corporal could want; maybe he wanted you to clean something? You overheard Eren complaining about the cleaning standards the steel-grey eyed man had. No, there would be no reason for him to ask you to clean. So what then?

You entered a room and Levi told you to sit in one of the chairs. You subconsciously swept off the seat and turned up your nose at the dust, "I'll just stand." you replied.

Levi nodded, fighting the attraction he had to your actions. _How can she be so perfect?_ He wondered. He shook his thoughts out of his head in fear they might leave his mouth.

"(Y/N) you have been chosen to be a member of my Special Operations Squad." he finally announced. He kept wondering if his face had reddened, like it did this morning in the mirror. But if it did he didn't think you could tell in the fairly dark room.

"Me?" You questioned, sitting down in the dusty chair out of shock. You knew you were in the top ten of the 105th corps, and the only one of the 105th top ten to join the Recon Corp - but still - you couldn't believe your ears. Why would Humanity's Strongest Soldier want you on his squad?

You watched Levi nod his head.

After a few moments of silence you regained yourself, standing and dusting off your pants. "Sorry sir, that just caught me off guard." You could feel your face redden, but could he see it in this lighting? You weren't sure if he could see your skin tone; and he wasn't sure if you could see his. With the silence your blushes deepened.

When you both left the room you could tell that Levi's ears were noticeably pinker than the rest of his pale skin. _Had he been blushing? No way, of course not._ You thought, _Humanity's strongest soldier doesn't blush when he talks to 18 year old girls._

Levi walked quickly into the bathroom and noticed his ears were red. He sighed as he splashed water on his heated face in an attempt to bring back his normal pale complexion. He stood over the sink and let the water drip from his face and hair, "Dang it." he cursed, "Why am I like this?"

You sat back down at the table, Evea practically bursting with energy.

"Well!" she exclaimed, "What happened?"

You shrugged, "He told me that I was chosen to be a member of his squad."

Evea nearly fell on the floor, "Then why's your face so red?" she laughed.

Your hand shot up and touched your hot cheek, "I dunno." you muttered.

"(Y/N)'s crushing harder than before?" she questioned in a mocking voice.

Your hands rose immediately in defense, "Evea, keep it down!" _My face is definitely red now._ You thought in an angry tone.

Breakfast was over and everyone reported to their stations, for the new recruits the stations were posted on the wall. You and your friend walked over after the crowd dissipated.

"It looks like we're on different squads." Evea stated, staring at the paper.

You were on Levi's squad; Evea was on Hanji's. You chuckled when you thought of the tornado Hanji Zoe and Evea Gonzalez would be.

"Why are you laughing?" Evea asked, sounding offended.

"Hanji is like the best leader for you. Your personalities. Oh gosh." The smile spread across your face as you held back a hard laugh.

"I guess." she muttered, "Good luck on Levi's team!" she said, returning to her regular happy go lucky.

 **Six months later…**

You woke up with your head and right arm resting on Levi's bare chest. You let out a content sigh as you cuddled closer to him. His arm wrapped around your waist, "Good morning." His deep voice vibrated his chest daring to send chill bumps over you.

"Good morning." You said back, your voice much higher than his. You wrapped your arm around him and squeezed in a side hug. "It's cold in here." You muttered as you sat up to find a blanket.

He reached up and ran his fingers down your back, tickling you and causing you to squirm.

You turned to see him smiling, "Here." he said handing you a blanket.

"Jerk." you said as you lay back down next to him.

He kissed the top of your head, "I know."

 **Five months earlier…**

You were out on stall cleaning duty. The entire body of the Scout Regiment had to do it at least once. You were sweating in the heat and your clothes stuck to your body, "I'm sure glad I put on a white bra instead of a black one under this shirt." You muttered, your soaked white shirt giving no coverage and clearly displaying your undergarment.

Erwin and Levi were headed to work with their horses.

Levi noticed you bending over to pick up the bucket and said, "She has a nice butt-" Upon realizing he said that out loud he quickly added, "-terfly... in her hair."

"Smooth." Erwin chuckled, "Real smooth."

"Shut up." Levi snapped. Erwin raised an eyebrow then shrugged and continued walking.

You wiped the sweat from your brow and scooped some more manure into the bucket. This was your tenth stall. Only five more and you are done with your portion of the work. The problem was, the bucket was full. And the compost pile for it was a long way away to carry it. You sighed as you made it out of the stall. You noticed Levi and Erwin not far away; you smiled at the height difference. You bent down to pick up the bucket and carried it about halfway to the pile before your arms couldn't take it any longer. You put the bucket down and sat on the ground with a sigh.

"Having issues, Cadet?" Levi's deep voice questioned.

You felt your face heat up, "It's a little heavy for me, so I'm giving my arms a rest." You didn't want to admit to your Captain (and your crush) that you _couldn't_ carry a bucket of manure, but you also didn't want to lie.

He reached out a hand to help you up, you hesitantly took it. "I'll take care of it, go get another bucket and finish." and with that he walked off with the bucket of manure. You couldn't take your eyes off how the muscles of his arms bulged underneath his shirt, the way his skin was shimmering from the sweat the heat was causing, the way his hair bounced with each step he took.

You shook yourself out of your memorization, "Stop looking at him like that, (Y/N)."

You made your way back up to the barn and grabbed another bucket and began to fill it with the horse droppings. Just as you finished your 11th stall, Levi returned.

"Give it here." he said pointing to the fork.

Your eyes shot to his white button down sticking to his muscular torso, but immediately regained control of your eyes. "Sir," You began to try to deny his offer, but he cut you off.

His lips touched yours, soft at first, then harder. He pushed you until your back was against a wall, his lips departing from yours for two words, "Go, now."

At first you were confused, then you realized what he meant. _He can't stop himself._ You thought. You brought your hands up to his chest and pushed him away, "Not now, not here." you whispered.

He took a few steps back and picked the stall fork off the ground, he left the stall and grabbed the bucket and began cleaning the next one.

You sighed as you briskly walked back to your place. You just wanted that to happen all over again, the tingle his lips had left on yours was nearly unbearable. You knew your face had to be red at this point, and your thoughts weren't helping the matter.

Five months went by without so much as a glance from your Captain. Actually - screw glance - he didn't even look at you.

"What's wrong, (Y/N)?" Evea asked, taking a seat next to you at the dinner table.

"You know who hasn't even looked at me since the barn. It was five months ago, Eve's." You muttered as you played with your food, "Do you think he doesn't like me anymore?"

"If the kiss was half as passionate as you made it out to be then he's defiantly still got the hots for you." Evea said with a reassuring smile, "Maybe you two should talk? Invite him to your place... Who knows, maybe something will happen."

Evea was always cracking bold statements like that. You sighed and lowered your head as your cheeks heated up. All you could choke out was "Shush!"

Levi sat at the table next to Erwin, who was in a lopsided conversation with Mike. He couldn't help but to keep cutting his eyes to you as you conversed with your friend. With a sigh he took a sip of his tea. He'd been averting you for a while now and it was putting much unnecessary stress on his already weighted shoulders.

With encouragement from Evea, you decided to ask Corporal-Levi-your-crush-Ackerman to talk at your place. You quickly found him in the crowd, as he always sat next to Erwin and Mike. And Mike, being the tallest in the regiment made their table be seen... Above the rest...

"Corporal, can we talk for a moment about our placement in the formation?" You asked innocently.

"I thought I explained it fine, brat." He replied, looking to the right of your head rather than your head itself.

"I want to make sure I don't mess up." You bit your lip, "It'll only take a moment."

He sighed as he stood up, "I'll be back in a few." He told Erwin, who nodded in reply.

"I explained it four times to Yeager, and I know you heard the plan all four of those times." He said as soon as you both had exited the dining hall.

You gulped, now or never. "Levi, I want to talk to you in private."

He scowled, "Isn't this private enough?"

You let out a sigh; you decided to face his hostility with your own. "Look here, shorty. I can't help it if I want to talk to my Captain about why he can't look me in the crappy eyes. I can't help it if I want to know if the barn was just a one-time deal or if it actually means something. You sure are acting like it was nothing but I haven't been able to take my mind off of it since. So get your head out of your rear and come to my place tonight to talk." With that said you stormed off to your residence.

Then flopped onto your bed and screamed into your pillow.

Once your melt down was over you let out another sigh, "I shouldn't have snapped like that."

Levi stood there for a moment in shock, had she really said those things to him? He realized how she must feel, how he kissed her so passionately then avoided her like the plague. "I'm an idiot." He muttered.

You cleaned up, like you always did at night. You swept the floor and dusted off your barely used desk. It was getting late and it seemed like Levi wasn't coming.

You took off your leather and grabbed your PJ's, placing them on your bed.

On your way to the bathroom you unbuttoned your black shirt and took it off along with your white skinny pants. You let your hair down and yawned.

You brushed your teeth, your hair, and washed your face. Then you headed out of the bathroom and grabbed your PJ pants. When you heard your door open and close, you turned around to see who it was and covered your exposed stomach and legs with the pants.

"Levi!" You gasped.

He quickly walked to you and placed his hand on your exposed waist, running his fingers along your abdomen as he flung the pajama bottoms across the room. He ran the same hand around your back and cupped your cheek in his other, placing his lips onto yours.

He pulled away, "You said some hurtful things back there." He mumbled in your ear. His hot breath brought a chill to your body.

You relaxed yourself, wrapping your arms around him as you did so. "I'm sorry."

It wasn't long before he had pushed you onto your bed, his lips locked to yours. His hands were completely engulfing your small wrists, pinning them to the mattress.

"I didn't know if I could control myself if I looked at you." He said after removing his lips from your own, "That's why I avoided you."

There was a look of guilt on his face.

"It's okay, I understand." You said, as he released his grip on your wrists.

You began to unbutton his shirt, a smirk crossed his face.

"You got a stain on it." you said as you pulled it off of him.

 **The Next Morning...**

You woke up with your head and right arm resting on Levi's bare chest. You let out a content sigh as you cuddled closer to him. His arm wrapped around your waist, "Good morning." His deep voice vibrated his chest daring to send chill bumps over you.

"Good morning." You said back, your voice much higher than his. You wrapped your arm around him and squeezed in a side hug. "It's cold in here." You muttered as you sat up to find a blanket.

He reached up and ran his fingers down your back, tickling you and causing you to squirm.

You turned to see him smiling, "Here." he said handing you a blanket.

"Jerk." you said as you lay back down next to him.

He kissed the top of your head, "I know."

 **Present Day...**

You were in the grasp of a Titan; barely able to take a painful breath. You don't know why your brain replayed those last few months, but the thought of Levi's warm body beside you left a smile on your face.

" _Be careful_." He had told you.

You had been, though. Yet still, here you were; taking your last breaths in the hands of an especially ugly, overgrown, man eating humanoid.

"Levi, I'm sorry." You wheezed, "I'm so sorry." Tears ran down your face but the smile from your memories remained.

You heard the sound of 3DMG and the unsheathing of swords. It had to be him.

Levi fought the tears from his eyes and pushed down his fear and anger as he spun around gaining momentum and killing the 12-meter with ease. He lowered himself down to your now painless and paralyzed body, those tears he fought so hard to push back letting loose over you.

"I'm sorry." You hoarsely said.

"No, don't be." He replied with a sniff.

You smiled, "I love you, Levi."

"I love you too, (Y/N)." He smiled through his tears and kissed you.

He pulled away, "Don't go." he whispered, "Not like the others."

Tears of your own formed, "You stay strong and fight for us." you whispered.

Your last breath was in his arms, and your final words buzzed in his ears.

But even after everything you went though, you were at peace. You lived. You fought. You _loved._ And you _were loved._ And that was enough for you.

 ***Me coming up with the ending while in the shower***

 **"No! Dang it!" ... "Yes! Dang it!"**

 ***Me typing it***

 **"It would be faster if I just stabbed myself in the heart now." ... "Backspace?" ... "Cuz' baby now I've got to backspace..." ... "What is wrong with me."**

 ***Moriarty laugh***

 **"Take that readers!"**

 ***Cries in a feels attack* Oh, there's the name for the fiction... "Attack on Feels." XD**


End file.
